


Storm Meets Indigo

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crash Landing, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Murder, Mutant Hate, Mutant-Human Co-operation, Search and Rescue, Survival, island sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ororo takes a flight to Italy, on the flight she meets a Flight Attendant named Carla Tai, who also happens to be a Mutant. Two members of the MRD hijack the plane and start murdering passengers and crew. Ororo and Carla must work together to neutralize the threat on the plane and protect the innocent lives on board the plane.</p><p>Adventure/Romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Storm Meets Indigo

By Taijutsudemonslayer

X-Men

Ororo Munroe/Storm

Carla Tai/Indigo (OFC)

_Ororo takes a flight to Italy, on the flight she meets a Flight Attendant named Carla Tai, who also happens to be a Mutant. Two members of the MRD hijack the plane and start murdering passengers and crew. Ororo and Carla must work together to neutralize the threat on the plane and protect the innocent lives on board the plane._

**Adventure/Romance**

**Part 1: Next stop, Italy**

**Chapter 1**

Ororo Munroe, aka Storm has been enthralled in a battle with the anti-mutant militant group the MRD for going on a decade, she and the X-Men have nearly always stopped the MRD from imprisoning and persecuting other Mutants, now she is the only remaining member of the X-Men besides Jubilee still alive, Ororo is growing tired of the constant fighting with the bigots of the MRD, so the weather witch has decided to take a much deserved vacation to Italy. Ororo gets her ticket online and heads to the airport on a Tuesday afternoon, she boards the 747 airliner without a problem. Ororo walked to the First-Class cabin and took her seat near a window and waited for the other passengers and crew to board.

Soon all the other passengers boarded, along with the 120 person crew.

Ororo relaxed in her seat, she closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep.

"Excuse me Miss, could I have your dinner order?" a sweet sounding voice asked, Ororo opened her eyes and saw a statuesque Chinese-American woman wearing a flight attendant's uniform.

"Lobster bisque and steak please." Ororo said smiling.

"Of course, thank you Miss." the attendant said before walking away, two seats behind Ororo sat two men from the MRD, they have smuggled handguns and knives onto the plane, they are scanning the aisles for potential victims. They know that several Mutants are on this flight and they intend to kill as many of them as possible.

The flight began at nine am local time, and the plane was soon airborne. Ororo looked around and began studying the other passengers, the silver haired woman smiles at a red eyed toddler that is on his Mother's lap, seeing the Mother and child reminded Ororo what she was fighting the MRD for.

"Here is your lobster bisque and steak Miss." the flight attendant said before setting the food down in front of Ororo.

"Thank you." Ororo said looking up at the attendant and smiling.

Ororo ate her meal and continued to people watch, the two MRD members are preparing to make their move, they are going to wait for the plane to get over international waters.

The two men get up and walk over to the young Mother and baby.

"Hello gentlemen, lovely day isn't it?" the woman says cheerfully, the men just glare at her.

"You Mutie, get that Mutie baby out of our country!" the second man screams.

"L-leave me and my child alone, we haven't done anything to you."

"Your existence is enough." the first man says as he draws his gun and puts it to the infant's head.

"Please don't kill my baby." the woman pleads, Carla is coming down the aisle with drinks when she saw the commotion.

"Oh God, please no." she whispered.

The man callously pulls the trigger, the child's happy little face was obliterated by the hollow-point bullet. Blood and skull fragments exploded onto the Mother's face and she screamed.

Ororo was jolted awake by the screaming, she looked up and saw the woman holding the headless body of her child.

"Oh my God." Ororo said as she got out of her seat and floated over to the distraught woman, not caring who saw her.

"She's a Mutant too?" Carla said smiling.

Ororo reached the young Mother and hugged her tightly as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"So, you're a Mutie too eh?" the man with the gun out said, Ororo completely ignores him.

Being ignored by Ororo enrages the MRD hijacker even more.

"Don't ignore me you Mutie bitch!" he yelled as he snatched the Mother away from Ororo and pulls out a box cutter and slits the woman's throat right in front of Ororo.

"Mike, go commandeer the plane." the first man says to his partner.

The second man nods and runs towards the front of the plane, Carla quickly slipped into the restroom, she knew that she had to do something before any other passengers were harmed or killed.

Carla pressed the button on her watch, her "human" form melted away. Her skin was now an indigo blue and her uniform was replaced with pink tights, boots, gloves, and sleeveless shirt.

Carla's eyes glowed red with fury. She clenched her fists and electricity swirled around them.

Carla had stood there and watched the bastard from the MRD murder an innocent child and his mother, now Indigo was going to make them pay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Indigo stepped out of the restroom ready to fight.

"Too bad you're a filthy Mutie babe, you're pretty hot." the now lone hijacker says to Ororo as he touches her face with his right hand, which she slaps away, the man slaps Ororo hard across the face.

"Filthy Mutant slut, I tried to give you a chance before I killed you!" he screamed, Ororo simply smiled at the man.

"What are you smiling about?"

"The fact that you won't be bothering me or any of these other people anymore." Ororo said calmly.

"What?-" he said, but was electrocuted by Indigo from behind. Suddenly a single gunshot rang out and the plane dipped hard to the right.

"Everyone fasten yourselves in!" Indigo says as Ororo floats over to the emergency exit door.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Indigo asks the silver haired ebony woman.

"I will slow our descent, can you stop the maniac in the cockpit before he crashes the plane?" Storm says.

"I'll take care of him." Indigo answers.

"I'm Ororo by the way." Ororo said.

"Carla, be careful out there, Ororo." Carla says.

"You too, Carla." Ororo replies before she opens the door and flies outside.

"Wow, she's something." Carla said before she ran to the cockpit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The MRD hijacker named Mike rushed into the cockpit, he shot the pilot and co-pilot, but when the pilot fell forward he hit the throttle and sent the plane into a steep dive at over 500 miles per hour. Storm is flying outside the plane, she levels the plane off with a strong blast of wind before she began lowering it towards the ground.

Mike looked out the window and saw Storm trying to slow the plane's descent, just as Indigo breached the cockpit Mike points his gun at Storm and fires.

"Ororo, no!" Indigo yells, Storm doesn't see the bullet coming at her, she does feel it however when it tears through her left forearm.

"Ahhhh!!!" Storm screams as she clutches her now bleeding left forearm with her right hand, this causes the plane to fall rapidly.

"You bastard!" Indigo yelled as she kneed Mike hard in his groin, driving him to his knees.

"Ororo, hurry inside, we're going have to try and land this plane without your powers." Indigo says.

"O-ok." Storm says and flies back inside and sits down in her seat.

Indigo touched the dead pilot and read his thoughts on how to fly, she then tied Mike up and went about the task of trying to land the plane. Storm closed her eyes and tried not to think about the searing pain in her forearm, a young blonde girl was watching Ororo wince in excruciating pain from her injury, the girl was wearing a hoodie to hide her ocean blue skin and sunglasses to hide her green eyes from others, but seeing the other two Mutants step up against the MRD guys that had endangered so many - Human and Mutant alike made the girl want to help.

"E-excuse me Ma'am, but I can help you with that injury that you have."

"Ok." Ororo said.

The girl took off her seatbelt and walked over to Ororo, Ororo took her right hand off the wound. The girl placed her left hand on Ororo's injured forearm then in a flash of yellow light the blonde girl carefully extracted the bullet and healed Ororo's arm.

"Wow, thank you." Ororo said.

The girl smiled at Ororo, just then Indigo screamed.

"Stay here." Ororo said unbuckling her seatbelt, Ororo quickly flew to the cockpit and finds Indigo being pinned down by Mike, and he has a knife to her throat.

"Get off of her, now!" Storm yells, Mike looks up at Storm and then at the auto-pilot controls, which Indigo had just engaged.

"All of you Muties are gonna die when I slam this plane into the ocean." he said before turning and hurling his knife at the console, Ororo and Indigo watched numbly as the knife hit the auto-pilot controls and pierced them in a shower of sparks.

Then the plane pitched forward and down before rapidly heading towards the ocean,

"No!" Storm screamed before flying outside and uses her wind powers to once again slow the plane's descent.

"You stinking Muties shouldn't be allowed to breathe the same air as us good people." Mike said as Indigo surveyed the damage to the console.

Outside, Storm is having trouble keeping the plane under a stream of air because her arm is still sore, she sees a small island, Storm closed her eyes and hoped that someone on board the plane had psychic powers, luckily Indigo did have such powers.

"Indigo, I see a small island about fifty meters to our left, steer the plane towards it and I'll do...the rest." Ororo said telepathically.

"All right Ororo, I have total faith in you." Indigo said, Indigo quickly got to her feet and rushed to the flight controls. She turned the nose of the plane towards the island, Storm sees this and guides the plane along the flight path.

"Everyone brace for impact!" Indigo says to the other passengers.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Indigo closed her eyes and prayed silently that Ororo would be able to land the plane safely.

Ororo slowly brought the plane down, but she slipped on the sand of the beach. That sent the plane careening into a small stand of palm trees, the weather witch quickly recovered and was able to stop the plane.

"Is everyone ok inside, Indigo?" Ororo asked.

"Yes, I'll send them out now." Indigo replied.

Indigo deployed the emergency slide and sent all of the passengers down it, then a flight attendant named Nancy Mitarashi grabbed Indigo's right hand gently.

"Please, my friend Carla Tai is still in the restroom hiding." Nancy said.

"Don't worry Miss, I will find her." Indigo said.

Once Nancy had gone down the slide, Indigo sent Ororo a message telling her to come onto the plane, Ororo did and found Indigo in the restroom. Indigo explained everything to Ororo and Ororo agreed to go along with the plan, Indigo transformed back into Carla and Ororo scooped the flight attendant up in her arms and carried her off of the plane.

Nancy ran over to Ororo and Carla.

"Oh Carla, I'm so happy that you're safe." Nancy said wrapping her arms around Carla tightly.

"Thanks to Storm here, she saved all of us." Carla said.

"Hey, where's that other Mutie bitch?" Mike said, Ororo cut her eyes at the ignorant bastard. How she wanted to fry him but she couldn't kill someone just because of their bigotry.

"Carla, do you feel up to helping me look for that second Mutant?" Storm inquired.

"Sure, I'd be happy to, Storm." Carla replied.

 


End file.
